


Outdoing the Expert

by GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Gangbang, Multi, Public Sex, Tagging is hard sometimes, Titjobs, Vaginal Sex, handjobs, money for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd/pseuds/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd
Summary: Anna and Charlotte go out to ask for donations... though Charlotte seems to have a different idea of how to persuade the townspeople.





	Outdoing the Expert

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... yeah. It's been a couple of weeks since I've uploaded anything, and there are numerous reasons for that. A combination of family, work, as well as a general lack of motivation to write all came together to prevent me from being able to sit down and pound something out. I'm trying to get back into it, but for some reason the 'inspiration' to write just isn't really hitting me that much. The "Ephraim's Harem of little sisters" story was supposed to be next, but every time I tried to write the first chapter, I just couldn't do it for some reason. I will come back to it some other time, I promise that. But for now, we'll move on to other ideas, likely one-off pieces that aren't a part of any series.
> 
> I do feel that I could've done much better on this one, but I've already revised it twice, I don't want to delay any longer. I do hope it's enjoyable, despite how short and/or mediocre it may be!

'How had this escalated so quickly?' Anna thought to herself as the man standing beside her undid his pants. But it was far too late for second thoughts now.

It had started as just an innocent fundraiser for the Order, to assist them in buying the new equipment and supplies they'd needed, nothing strange or out of the ordinary. Her and Charlotte had simply been going around the town, asking for donations… something that the Order occasionally had to do to procure more funds. Anna had come along plenty of times, though she usually brought Sharena with her. This time, a certain Nohrian warrior insisted she come along, which Anna was grateful for...

But then Charlotte just had to go and use her feminine assets to 'encourage' more people to donate, flaunting her beauty and skimpy clothing in such a manner that attracted a sizable crowd. Noticing just how hefty Charlotte's bag of gold seemed in comparison to her own… the competitive streak in Anna began to manifest itself. She too began to try and use her body in an attempt to outdo the blonde beauty, her short skirt and exposed thighs causing quite a bit of attention to come the Commander's way when she would ‘accidentally’ drop her bag and bend over to pick it up. 

“Oh, whoops! Silly me~” She’d said in her most playful tone, purposely taking as much time as she could when bending over, giving any who looked a glimpse of her rear end and white cotton panties. 

Though Charlotte was an expert in getting money from people… using whatever possible method she could. Seeing how Anna was now 'muscling in on her turf', Charlotte chose to up the ante a little bit. "If you donate at least 50, I'll show you the twins~" She had called out in a singsong voice, a hand threatening to pull down on her top and expose her cleavage. "100, and I'll even let you touch them!~"

And just like that, she'd won back the general attention of the townspeople. Anna pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at the woman. Charlotte was essentially whoring herself out… but what was even worse, was that Anna could hardly resist doing the same. It wasn't her plan to do anything like this today… or really ever, for that matter. But the competitive gene in her stoked the fire, encouraging her to press forward and not be outdone, almost forgetting about the main goal of them asking for donations in the first place. Giving a sharp whistle, Anna had grabbed at the hem of her skirt, a mischievous aura about her as she lifted it up, giving everyone another quick glimpse of her panties.

It only escalated from there. From giving little peeks of their undergarments, to full on flashes their chests, or even allowing themselves to be touched and groped… the silent competition between the two women was intensifying at a rapid pace.

And this led up to where they were now, Anna standing in her bra and panties, hand reaching for the erect cock of the man in front of her. 

"Thank you sir," She cooed out, stepping in closer pressing her sizable bust against his side while beginning to steadily jerk him off. "Your coin is much appreciated~" 

He responded with some playful remark, but Anna wasn't listening. Instead, she'd turned her head to glance over at Charlotte across the town square, who was now currently disrobing as well, alongside a pair of large, burly men. Furrowing her brow, Anna turned back to her own patron, giving him a seductive look as she turned up the intensity of her handjob, with more men gathering around the two of them, eagerly chattering and mumbling amongst themselves as they watched this display. 

Meanwhile, Charlotte was now fully naked, her clothes now laying on the dirt as she got on her knees, the pair of men approaching her from either side, cocks at the ready. She wrapped a hand around each one, beginning to stroke them both to full mast before taking one of them into her mouth, closing her eyes as she skillfully sucked him off. She was no stranger to doing things like this for money now and again, though doing it out in the open like this, with so many people watching? It was new. New and exciting. 

Taking notice of Charlotte already sucking one man off, Anna scanned the crowd, her eyes falling on a particular young man who she waved over. It took only a few words from the redhead for him to eagerly drop his pants to the ground and lay down, Anna gratefully taking a seat upon his lap, bringing the man whose cock she was already stroking along with her, his member now at eye level. Another man came forward, undoing his pants without a single word, Anna taking his cock into her hand the same way. Moments later, she felt the one below her push himself inside, the woman lowering herself down onto his mast while letting out a seductive moan, enticing more men to circle around her, mumbling amongst themselves while fiddling with their trousers. 

Not to be outdone, Charlotte would invite more men to gather around, a plethora of cocks now pointed in her direction. Her hands and mouth shifted between each member pushed forwards, attempting to give equal attention to everyone present. 

“Make sure you don’t forget to donate afterwards~” She said, winking up at her patrons. “This is all for a good cause, after all~” 

Oh yeah, they were doing this to earn money. 

Charlotte saying this reminded Anna of that fact, the redhead now looking up at her own circle of men while she rolled her hips, riding the cock below for all she was worth.

“Y-Yes, remember to donate!” She blurted out. “This is fo- hhah…” 

‘For a good cause!’ is what she’d planned on saying, but she was interrupted by a loud moan spilling out instead, brought on by the sudden feeling of something entering her ass. Another man had knelt behind her, and was now pushing his cock into her back door, giving the redhead a nice double-stuffing. She felt so wonderfully full now, not having just one, but two meaty cocks thrusting inside of her, with even more to tend to above. She gleefully took one into her mouth, her hands vigorously jerking off another pair, while others crowded around in hopes to get a piece of the action. For Anna, all of this happened so fast… due to her competitive nature, their attempt at getting more money for the Order had devolved into a lust-driven gangbang, one that half the town was involved in.

Meanwhile, Charlotte had taken to giving some lucky man a boobjob, her full and pillowy mounds squishing his meat between them, with her tongue lapping at the head each time it poked out from between her tits. Others jerked off to this sight, with more and more crowding in to see and possibly even get a turn. She was soon treated to a nice warm facial, the man blowing his load directly across her face, some of it even landing in her mouth. She’d never particularly liked the taste, but… she knew others liked seeing it, and satisfying the crowd would surely get more ‘donations’. That, and she also enjoyed giving titjobs more than anything, but she would keep that detail a secret. 

“Come on… won’t someone come give me some more? I’m hungry~” She mewled while licking her lips as the man stepped away, his cock quickly replaced by another eager one, a younger man having rushed in to take his place. 

At the same time, Anna was being treated to a double creampie, both of her holes being pumped full of hot cum, while the man who had taken to viciously fucking her mouth blew his own load directly into her throat, the merchant greedily swallowing every salty drop. 

Anna could barely even remember why she was there in the first place, what her purpose for coming out here had been… whatever it was, it hardly mattered to her now. All that mattered was that she was fulfilling some deep, carnal desire. She didn’t care that her holes were sore and filled with cum, or that her throat was being fucked raw like some kind of common whore’s. She didn’t even worry about the possibility of getting pregnant. Instead, she felt oddly at peace… like this was somehow something she’d been craving for so long without even realizing it. Like she’d secretly longed to just let herself go like this, to get fucked like a nameless, shameless slut. 

Charlotte had seen many girls break the way Anna did. Glancing over to the woman she called commander, Charlotte could only snicker as she took in the lust-fueled bliss written on Anna’s face. This wasn’t the first time someone had tried to best her in an unspoken competition like this… and Charlotte was determined to keep her winning streak.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/18285614
> 
> And here's the email for you to send any possible request/inquiries that you want to remain anonymous!: gigiloquasimodo@gmail.com


End file.
